


Dead Bodies in Kitchens

by orphan_account



Series: Skywalker's Flexibility [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short post-sex conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Bodies in Kitchens

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”  
  
Jango raised an eyebrow as he finished lacing up his pants. He had seen the signs when Windu had held a lightsaber to his throat. He was a mandalorian but he was also a father. Bob'ika needed him more than that hut'uun, Dooku, so he grabbed him and ran. He had an encounter with Kenobi a year later while hunting down a bounty. They had ended up fucking in the back of Slave One after beating the hell out of each other.   
  
“You need to get better security.”  
  
He brushed past Kenobi, trailing his fingers across exposed hip bone, feeling Kenobi shiver. 

“And if Anakin asks why there is blood on the floor?” Always thinking of his padawan, wasn't he. He saw how Kenobi watched the boy when he thought no one was watching.    
  
He smirked as a though cam to him as he tugged his shirt on.

“Tell him you were having extra violent sex on the kitchen table.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“And if he seems interested, call me.”

“We are not having a threesome with my padawan.” Kenobi hadn't reacted with disgust, so Jango could work with this.   
  
“Have you seen how flexible he is?"  
  
"No, Fett.”


End file.
